


Your classic halloween filler episode

by Tacoblook



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Halloween, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacoblook/pseuds/Tacoblook
Summary: The candy kids go to a haunted house for halloween.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Your classic halloween filler episode

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush but I thought it was good so enjoy.

School’s over and Halloween’s coming, like every weekend Harry goes to Vrissy’s hive with all his other friends to hang out but of course this time was special as they were going to think about what they’ll do for Halloween.

They all gathered into Vrissy’s bedroom and she immediately took out a flyer with so much colors that it could give a seizure just looking at it.

VRISSY : There’s that terrifying Haunted house that’ll open for the occ8sion we should all Go there !

IMODE : Wait Harry and I can’t, we gotta go 👻 or 🍭 like we do every year since we’re 5.

HARRY : um actually, don’t feel bad imode but i’m getting tired of doing that.

IMODE : What ? How can you say that ? This has been our tradition to do so every Halloween !

HARRY : i know but we’re too old now, last year we literally ended up in a group of pre-schoolers.

Imode and Harry had the friendly tradition to trick or treat together, they’d always have matching costumes to make the adults melt in cuteness, at 7 they were Gumball and Darwin, at 10 they were Phineas and Ferb and at 14 they were Mordecai and Rigby.

IMODE : Well they were following us just to steal our 🍬 when we’d look away.

HARRY : imode we need to find new stuff to do, i want to try vrissy’s idea.

TAVVY : I don’t know if I want to, I mean, it’s gonna be scary,,,

SILAS : Yeah that’s the goal, count me in Vrissy I ain’t scared of anythin’ but I’ll gladly look at y’alls cowardly faces.

AVRIL : i will return the favor #prepareyourself.

So it was set, for Halloween they’d all go to this house of horrors, but Imode was still upset that their best friend didn’t want to continue their awesome tradition together. But they will not give up so easily, they need to find a way to convince Harry that trick or treating is so much better than getting scared by fake special effects in a dusty house.

IMODE : It’s not that I’m against the idea of doing other stuff, but trick or treating was our thing you know ?

Imode was sitting in the kitchen and Vriska was facing them by the other side of the seat while messing around in a bowl full of candy that was prepared by Vrissy's moms for the occasion.

VRISKA : Soooooooo you’re asking me out for help ?

IMODE : Pretty much.

VRISKA : You knocked at the correct door, don’t worry all thanks to me Harry will literally 8eg for you two to go 8ack to pick up candy.

IMODE : 👼💩 thank you ! Uh, do I gotta pay you ?

VRISKA : We’ll see for payment later, just saying that you can confidently go to that haunted house while I prepare everything.

IMODE : Thanks Vriska, you’re just as cool as our Vriska !

VRISKA : No prob8lem and, wait I’m way cooler than that !!!!!!!!

The night was setting and the house was standing in front of them, Vrissy and Avril were in advance compared to the others. Vrissy was a butcher with a chainsaw, sadly it wasn’t the one from her mom, Avril was a werewolf.

Yiffy arrived shortly and ironically was little red riding hood, followed by Silas that came out of her rich car dressed like Frankenstein.  
Harry and Tavvy pretty much arrived together, one dressed as Beetlejuice but not any Beetlejuice the Beetlejuice from the stage Beetlejuice because yeah that exists, and Tavvy was a vampire, yeah, a vampire, not much to say about that.

Imode was the last one to arrive, but they were proud to have make everyone wait as they were looking foward to that moment. Before they arrived Vriska told them that everything was set and that it’d be a night they’d never forget.

HARRY : imode, you’re just a mummy ?

IMODE : 👿 yeah, these bandages will be useful because I feel like we’ll need tissues tonight. 💧

HARRY : …do you know what emoji i am expressing right now ?

IMODE : 😑

HARRY : exactly. but anyway how about we get in ?

That’s what they did, Imode entered happily while thinking of Vriska’s plan. As they slowly progressed into the house, they were all thinking about the fact there were no actual jumpscares and just a creepy ambiance.

VRISSY : I was expecting more this is Disapointing……..

HARRY : maybe the jumpscares are for later.

SILAS : Well while we are walkin’ in that corridor, do you want to hear the story of the clown who was madly in love ?

TAVVY : Uhhh,,, no ?

SILAS : I’ve heard that in that hood was livin’ a clown who had a wife and boy did he love her wife so much, so much that he’d do anythin’ for her. Unfortunately someday, she got very sick. The doctor came by the house and told her that the only thing that could save her would be a heart transplant, but there was nobody that could help her. The days passed, and the clown’s wife was gettin’ worse every minute. The clown decided to call the doctor again, lyin’ and sayin’ they had found someone for the transplant. When the doctor arrived they asked where was the transplant, and the clown answered ‘’right here.’’ and then proceeded to stab the doctor into his back with a butcher knife !

Tavvy was hiding in fear behind Yiffy who, according to him, was the most reassuring costume he could hold onto for the moment.

SILAS : The clown proceeded to do the transplant, and her wife was now healed. But she learned about what her husband did to save her and she couldn’t bear it, so she told him that it was over and that she is was leavin’. But as she was about to flee, his husband grabbed her and impaled her right into that heart with the same knife he used with the doctor. Shortly after he stabbed his own abdomen so that he would stay forever with her dearly loved one. Now, rumors say that we can still hear the honks he’d make before stabbin’ his victims.

Suddenly a honk was heard. Tavvy was clenching tight of Yiffy’s red clothing, when suddenly he felt something grabbing his back and he screamed the voice out of his body. Silas came out of the shadows as she was laughing out loud.

SILAS : Dear god I can’t believe you believed that, as if a clown would even live in there !

VRISSY : Okay that was Very Funny and all can we continue now ?

But a honk was heard again, everyone looked at Silas annoyed.

SILAS : Wait that wasn’t me this time I swear.

Another honk that startled her, she looked behind her just in case but then went back to her stoic face.

SILAS : It’s probably just the echo of my last honk.

An echo that was getting louder and louder, they were all looking around searching for the source of that noise. But suddenly a creak was heard, and the wooden floor fell down on their feet.  
Thank god for them the falling wasn’t too rough, Imode opened their eyes as they realized only Vrissy and Yiffy were there now.

IMODE : Shit, did we get separated ?

VRISSY : Looks like it, may8e it’s part of the Attraction and we have to find the Exit.

Yiffy indicated they needed to find the others first.

VRISSY : That’s true, but just in case Let’s stay Close to each other.

Imode blushed at the idea of staying close to Vrissy, if they could they’d thank Vriska for this plan going well, but they wish they were with Harry right now.

In another room were Silas and Tavvy, as she stood up she realized the situation she got put in.

SILAS : Fuck, among all the people I fell in here with you, if we were in a horror movie I’d already be dead.

TAVVY : Maybe we should go and find the others quick,

SILAS : Good idea, lead the way.

It wasn’t the best idea for Tavvy to lead the way in the dark.

Finally Harry and Avril were the last group among them. Harry looked around as he noticed they were alone.

HARRY : this isn’t good, what if something happen to us ?

AVRIL : chill out, i’ll lead the way and give a punch to anything that gets in our #way.

HARRY : oh avril you’re so brave !

AVRIL : i, yeah i know.

This is the most cliché horror movie couple I’ve ever seen.

As Silas and Tavvy progressed into the corridors, Silas was getting annoyed the more they walked.

SILAS : Next time I’ll invent a story of a clown who leads us to the god damn exit.

Speaking of clown, a honk echoed through their ears.

TAVVY : Silas please stop trying to scare me,

SILAS : Uh, it wasn’t me again.

They looked around them as the honks got closer, Silas hits the wall behind her as she feels sweat on her forehead.

SILAS : Okay I lied I’m scared, I’m very scared !!

She suddenly grabbed Tavvy while the other is a mix of fear and confusion.

SILAS : Tavvy we’re gonna die in here so I just wanted to say, I’m sorry that I was so rude to you ! And that you’re actually the best husband anyone could ever wish for !

TAVVY : Uh thank you I guess ? But now it doesn’t matter anymore,,,

A scream was suddenly heard which made Harry jump in fear.

HARRY : this scream was definetely silas.

He grabbed Avril’s strong arm like the blonde chick that stays with the quarterback in the horror movie, usually they are the first one getting killed.

HARRY : i’m so scared avril !

AVRIL : well don’t worry, no murderer will dare to approach me with my incredible #strength.

Avril tried to impress Harry by punching a wall, but that gay dumbass accidentally broke it and was now stuck.

AVRIL : shit, can’t move my arm.

Honks were echoing again, Harry was trying his best to help Avril removing his arm, but to no use.

AVRIL : #drop it harry, you have to continue without me.

HARRY : what ?! no, i can’t leave you like this !

AVRIL : i’ll do my best to hold them back, but for now i want to save you.

HARRY : avril, if i never see you again, let me tell you that i

But he couldn’t finish his sentence as a loud thud was heard as Avril pushed him away, he couldn’t see him anymore now.

The loud noise was actually from Yiffy who has had enough and felt like running in circles since hours, so she grabbed a box that was laying there throw it as an act of rage.

VRISSY : Calm down yiffy, I’m sure we’re Close to the exit, and after fiding it we’ll Go Find the others.

IMODE : Yeah, hopefully they didn’t get eaten by any 👹.

Imode gave an elbow bump to Vrissy as to tell come on that was a joke, but silence remained, jeez it’s so hard to impress her. Suddenly Yiffy stopped, her dog odorat was smelling something close, something that isn’t one of her friends.

VRISSY : Who is it ?

Yiffy started growling in the darkness surrounding her, until she decides to run into it, Vrissy tried to stop her but she was now impossible to be found.

VRISSY : Okay, we’re only two now, most of our friends have Dissapeared, and we’re Not finding the end of the Road.

IMODE : Oh well don’t worry at least I’m here to protect you !

VRISSY : …We’re dead.

A honk was heard again, following by a bark which must be Yiffy. Vrissy decided to run in the direction of the growls.

IMODE : Vrissy 🤚, we shouldn’t separate !

But it was too late, now Imode was all alone.

IMODE : Ah fuck, Vriska should have told me that part of the plan.

HARRY : what part of the plan ?!

Imode turned around to find Harry was there, they were now sweating as they realized they were busted.

IMODE : Harry, you’re alive that’s so awesome…

HARRY : imode you’ll have to give me an explanation.

IMODE : I… 😔 I’m sorry Harry, the truth is that I was so upset that you didn’t want to 👻 or 🍭 with me anymore, that I asked Vriska to make this hangout to the haunted house so terrible, that you’d want to go back to our old tradition.

HARRY : but why did you do that ?

IMODE : Because that was our thing you know ? I thought that if we’d change, then you wouldn’t want to be my best friend anymore.

HARRY : imode come on, i’d never want to stop being your best friend just because we’re changing our ways to spend time. it’s just that we’re getting old and that we need to move on, these memories were awesome and that’s why i want to create new ones.

IMODE : Really ? Oh wow I feel so stupid now. 😳

HARRY : that’s okay.

They proceeded to hug each other, fuck they’re so cute.

IMODE : Well now I can tell Vriska that we’ve made up. Hey Vriska ! You can stop the scary stuff now !

But no response, instead footsteps started.

IMODE : Uh Vriska ? I said you could drop everything now.

The classic honks were heard again.

IMODE : Shit I should have known she’d continue until the end.

Suddenly both Harry and Imode were grabbed by something as they screamed. They had no idea where they were being taken to until a door opens and they get thrown in what seemed to be a parlor. Harry looked around and realized everyone was here.

HARRY : guys ! but, what is this ?

Suddenly a troll with a feline attitude showed up in front of them two, with eyes white and blank.

MEULIN : Welcome to the halloween tea purrty !!

IMODE : Halloween tea purr-ty ?

VRISSY : We all got dropped here by this Clown over there, his name is Kurloz.

SILAS : When he heard my story of a murderin’ clown he thought it’d be a good idea to scare us by makin’ it true. Can’t deny that it worked.

AVRIL : and meulin over there prepared this place for us to have some treats, she is a good cooker #ngl.

IMODE : Wow, this is so awesome ! And I’m glad to see everyone is safe and sound.

They all started celebrating by eating cookies and drinking tea, that Halloween sure was one they’d never forget.

TAVVY : Um Silas, about what happened earlier,,,

SILAS : Don’t. Remind. Me.

An hour later they were all out of the house, when suddenly Vriska ran over to them.

IMODE : Vriska ! That haunted house was so cool, and the tea party at the end was a great idea !

VRISKA : What the fuck are you talking a8out ? I’ve 8een looking around for hours 8ecause I had some problems with the setup, I tried to call you 8ut then realized I didn’t have your num8er !!!!!!!! What ? Why are you all looking at me with these f8ces ?

Yeah, definetely a Halloween they’d never forget.


End file.
